


Jesus Take The Wheel

by bubble_bobb



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Baking, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Embarrassment, Fluff, For the most part, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some SunHak too, We'll never know why I called it that, also the title, but it had to be done, it's so bad omg, late happy birthday sunwoo, most fanfics have a plot but not mine, sunwoo's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Eric thought he would have his day ruined by spending it with Jaehyun and baking, which, mind you, he can't do.Turns out it's not as bad as he thought when his favourite person in the entire world joins in.





	Jesus Take The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i hope you enjoy  
> sorry for any errors  
> ok bye

It’s Sunwoo’s birthday, a day everyone, except for Eric, is excited for. And why, you might be asking. Well, whenever it’s somebody‘s birthday Jaehyun is home, which means he will cook and bake, which also means he will _drag_ Eric out of his room and demand the younger helping him out just because he has “Nothing better to do anyway.“ 

And that’s why he’s standing in the kitchen right now, doing the only thing he thinks he’s capable of in this situation, watching. He dragged him out a few minutes ago to make a "Surprise" birthday cake for Sunwoo while he's out with Haknyeon. Jaehyun turns to him with a questioning look and Eric freezes. Was he expected to do something?

“Are you going to just stand there?“

Jaehyun says while squatting down and looking at the unbaked dough. Eric laughs nervously. He would love to say something but just for his own sake and safety, he’ll stay silent.

“Go do something!“

Jaehyun laughs and Eric rolls his eyes.

“But hyung!“

The youngest shouts in protest as he’s shoved towards the table. Jaehyun looks at him with a wide smile that just looks so annoying in Eric’s eyes.

“It’s not as hard as it looks.“

The older says, looking down over the maknae’s shoulder.

“Says the guy who’s been baking his whole life!“

The maknae laughs, bending to look into the oven and nodding to himself. He looks back at the older who rolls his eyes and smiles at him. He sticks a spoon into a bowl and hands it to Eric.

“Mix this, I’ll take care of the… rest.“

“Wait what? I thought you wanted me to do something!“

Eric frowns at him in confusion and Jaehyun just shakes his head making the younger huff.

“Not with that attitude, I’m not in the mood for listening to you complaining.“

Jaehyun says and Eric rolls his eyes like the mature adult he is.

“But- whatever.“

The young rapper turns his head when he hears footsteps getting closer and closer to them from the other hallway. He smiles slightly when Kevin comes into his view.

“Hey.“

He says while stretching his arms and leaning back to crack his back, being hunched over an iPad and drawing for hours really gets one sore and tired. Jaehyun looks at him in disgust when he hears the crack, dramatically putting down the wooden spoon he was just holding and grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe his hands with. His eyes never leave the younger boy as he turns to face him.

“Hi.“

Jaehyun says slowly when his phone buzzes and rings. He turns back around while pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the ID. He hums and  vawes his hand at Eric, the younger nodding and putting down the bowl of cream he was holding earlier.

“What are you doing?“

Kevin whispers leaning over Eric’s shoulder and looking at him with a slight smile. Even though he most probably already figured he asks anyway, wanting Eric to talk to him as much as possible.

“Baking, well, trying to.“

The rapper says a bit louder than the older and stands upright again. Kevin nods and looks down at the bowl again, licking his lips.

“Can I get some of that?“

He says, his eyes never leaving the bowl and Eric chuckles, tilting his head to look if Jaehyun is anywhere near them, he would probably kill them, and by them he means him, if he saw what Eric is about to do. The youngest grabs a teaspoon, gathering some of the cream onto it before turning around and placing it into Kevin’s mouth. The older hums happily, taking the spoon into his own hand and swallowing around it. He looks down at the maknae when he pulls it back out of his mouth and tilts his head a little when he sees Eric looking at him.

“What?“

“Aren’t you forgetting something?“

Eric asks while leaning against the table and crossing his arms on his chest. Kevin lets a small smile slip on his face, he knows exactly what the younger boy wants.

“I don’t think so.“

Kevin says, giggling  when Eric pushes his shoulder.

“Oh really? I risked my _life_ for _that_?“

Eric scoffs and  looks away from the older. Kevin rolls his eyes, turning Eric’s head back by his cheek.

“Stop being dramatic.“

The vocalist leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to the maknae’s lips. Eric smiles but closes his eyes and shakes his head a little. The vocalist laughs but leans in again, this time not pulling away. Eric’s arms fall down from his chest and instead wrap around Kevin’s waist as the older cups his face. He leans up harder making Kevin whimper into his mouth as he backs up a little, giving Eric space to stand as he pulls him flush against himself. When the youngest pulls back Kevin’s eyes don’t leave his. He keeps their gazes locked before they hear a cough.

Kevin’s face heats up as soon as he hears that and Eric laughs a little before turning around and looking at the disgusted Jaehyun in the hallway.

“I leave for _one minute_ and you’re out here fu-“

“That’s enough!“

Kevin rushes out, his face beat red. He covers it with his hands quickly, leaning against the fridge with his back facing the two other boys. Jaehyun laughs and turns to Eric before back around.

“You know what, I’m sure you can make the cake by yourself.“

He says while leaving into his room and shutting the door loudly.

“No wait!“

Eric yells but Jaehyun has already shut door, making Eric frown.  Eric giggles to himself when he realizes he’s not alone, looking over his shoulder at the older boy by the fridge. He comes closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist from the back, still laughing.

“Kevin, look at me, it’s fine, okay?“

“I know, it’s just…“

The older mumbles, turning to face the maknae. Eric nods, placing one last kiss to Kevin’s pouty lips before releasing him from his grip.

“You know what you could do while you’re here? Help me out a bit, it's for Sunwoo.“

Kevin nods a little, grabbing the first thing he sees on the table and waiting for Eric to tell him what to do with a smile now settled on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again  
> feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, tell me what you think  
> .  
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
